Break Me, Destroy Me, But Don't Leave Me
by ettusias
Summary: Hinata's POV. This is a romance story as seen through the eyes of Hinata as Itachi terrorizes her. Also, Neji is suddenly getting close to her. What does this mean? It contains a very mild violence for now. May be a bit ooc.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Naruto. This is my first romance kind of fic so some advice would helpful.

**Break Me, Destroy Me, But Don't Leave Me**

**Chapter One**

Parties. I hated parties, although I would never admit to hating something or someone. All that mingling and mixing seemed pointless too me. I never liked the awkwardness of a social gathering nor the false façade one had to put up. I was only thankful that I was able to slip away quietly most of the time because no one would ever notice my absence. Nobody noticed me. Who cared about this Hyuuga girl anyway? I sat down on the cool stone bench, shifting uncomfortably against its hardness. The air was still and heavy with moisture, increasing my discomfort. I would rather stay out in the garden than to stand alone at some forlorn corner of the room watching the meaningless party evolve around me.

I heard someone stir behind me, but I did not bother to turn. Surely, no one would come looking for me. My back stiffened as I felt the presence moving in on me. You got the wrong person, I said to myself silently. My breaths became quicker and shallower upon realizing how close that stranger was, he or she was right behind me. I was afraid, but then again everything seemed to frighten the coward that I was. I wished for that person to move off. Once again, my wish was not granted. I should have given up on wishing a long time ago, knowing the fate that I had, wishes were only false hopes that never came true.

The shadowy figure stepped around my rigid, seated frame and stood right before me. I had to crank my up my neck to look at him. Yes, him. He was decidedly male with a tall stature and a lean athletic build. How I had gained the courage to even look up was beyond me. My gaze lasted only mere milliseconds as I quickly averted eyes, my head turning to the ground. He caught my chin, compelling me to look straight at him. Straight at that sinister pair of crimson eyes. I was on the verge of bursting into hysterical tears. Was he going to kidnap me? Kill me? Then again killing me wasn't that bad an idea, but I was scared to die. My horrified trembling worsened as a wickedly sick smile spread across his face while he moved closer.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" Came a husky whisper, he was so close I could feel his warm breath teasing my face.

I managed to nod ever so slightly despite my body being scared stiff. The hammering of my heart was the only sound I heard as it pounded heavily against my ribcage. The sounds of the party seemed to me like a distant memory, fading to oblivion.

"Why are you so afraid of me? I can hear your lovely heart beating. Sounds like you could get a heart attack. Now we wouldn't want that to happen, yes?" He murmured again, sitting beside me, pulling himself close to me until our shoulders were touching.

My heart jumped in sheer terror as he placed his arm around me. Should I speak to him? Perhaps I could scream and then someone might come out. Screaming sounded like a good idea. Maybe it would piss him off and he would just kill me quickly. I shakily opened my small mouth, certain that my voice would fail me. But I had to try like how Naruto always tried hard. A pathetic squeak was all I could manage; even my voice had chosen to leave me.

"Heh, what are you trying to do, my little one? Calling for help? I can kill anyone who comes this way." He looked at me with his eerie eyes; his wicked grin had changed into an amused smile.

At least he did not look half as frightening as before, he now looked like a deranged, psychotic serial killer which he probably was. Though terrified, I was still transfixed by his pale face. Did I know him from somewhere? He looked somewhat familiar. He had the kind of face that would probably cause most girls to swoon or kiss the very ground he walked on. Most girls, but not me. I was shaking with fear despite having such a handsome stranger sitting beside me. A handsome, albeit deranged looking stranger.

"What are you thinking about, Hinata?" He leaned closer.

I would had fallen off the bench had he not had his arm around me. I wanted to shove him away and run to my room to cry. However, I had never pushed anyone away in my life; it would be rude and offending.

"You haven't said a word to me." He glanced down at me, his red eyes glowing.

What was that? Did I hear a tinge of disappointment in his voice? He wanted _me_ to talk to him? No one ever demanded that I should speak to them. My opinions and thoughts never mattered anyway.

"W-who?" That was the strangled reply I had somehow come up with. Curiosity had always been a strange thing, causing humans to do the craziest of things.

"Why, you don't know me? You hurt me dearly. I'm an Uchiha… can't you tell from my eyes?" He looked into my eyes.

Questions poured through my mind but I could not pluck up the courage to ask the Uchiha sitting beside me, lest I angered him.

"Hinata-chan, I would love to stay and chat. But I must leave."

I winced in pain as I felt his fingernails dig deep through my flimsy garment, piercing into my petite shoulder. Before I could cry out I felt his warm lips on mine and then he was gone. My confused mind threatened to explode as conflicting thoughts swam around in my head. What the hell had just happened?

"Hinata-chan?" I jumped when Naruto patted my shoulder. "Oh, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I-its o-okay Naruto-kun." I frowned inwardly; my childhood stutter had suddenly surfaced again.

"Hinata-chan! Are you alright? You're bleeding!" Naruto pointed at my bloodied shoulder.

"O-oh I'm fine. R-really. Its n-not blood. I-its… ermm w-wine! Yes, I spilled red wine on myself." I lied through my teeth, only someone as dense as Naruto would believe me.

"Alright. I'll be going back in. I just came out to look at the garden."

Came out to look at the garden. Of course he did. He did not come out to look for me, he never did. I sighed as I gingerly touched the superficial wound on my shoulder, my breathing had finally evened out and the beating of my heart had slowed to a normal rate. I wondered when my poor heart would finally give way; there was only so much stress a girl like me could take.

* * *

Dawn had broken and the sun started to make its daily raise. I sat up in my bed, looking out the window, watching the dark clouds gather over the village of Konoha. My tired body silently protested as I stepped out of my bed. It was no surprise that after the turn of events the night before that I had not gained a wink of sleep. The cold water splashed onto my face succeeded to jolt me up only for a few moments. I desperately wanted to run back into my bed and fall into deep sleep. I took off my pajamas and studied my pale shoulder. Angry red marks glared back at me and the surrounding area had turned to a dark shade of purple. I applied some medicated herbal cream I made onto the injury, cringing at the stinging pain. I hoped that it was not infected. Oh gosh, what if I get rabies or something? Wait, you can only get rabies from mad dogs, right? Not mad people. Right? Right? I thought worriedly to myself. Sometimes, I stressed myself out too much; it was beginning to be unhealthy.

I dragged my exhausted body to the training grounds and waited for the rest of my team to arrive. The air was cool and slightly chilly that morning as opposed to the night before. The night before. I shivered at that thought. Looking at my watch, I sighed and dropped myself down to the ground below a huge tree, they were all late. My head rested against the steady trunk and my eyelids fluttered to a close as my breathing deepened.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" A deep voice invaded my dream state.

"Hmm… Shino, you're finally here." I mumbled in reply with eyes still closed.

"Heh heh… Hinata-chan." The voice murmured, emitting a dangerous sounding chuckle.

My mind froze. Shino's voice was never this deep and he rarely laughed, even when he did he did not sound like that at all.

"Who?" My eyelids opened swiftly as I stood up.

On seeing no one in the vicinity, I activated my Byakugan and noticed a tall man moving rapidly towards me. He was so fast; he was a blur even to my Byakugan sight.

"There's no need for that. I don't recalled being on hostile terms with you." The crimson eyed man stood directly in front of me.

"You…" A hoarse whisper passed through my lips, my voice had failed me once again.

"Glad that you remember."

He looked even more pale in sunlight, his features defined and sharp but that characteristic insane glimmer was still in his eyes. His diabolical smile jellified my legs and sent unwelcome shivers throughout my petite frame. The wound in my shoulder appeared to burn with a fresh new stinging sensation.

"Itachi." I blurted out his name, not knowing what came over me.

He was the village's enemy. I should have informed the Hokage of his return, but as usual I was too afraid to do anything. Sighing mentally, I was resigned to believe that I was really useless to not only my family but to my village. I could fight him. What was I? Crazy? Well, it was a good way to die. He could kill me in a nanosecond I decided then, to fight him. I waited nervously for him to make his move, but he made no movement. He simply stood there before me, his long black hair billowing in the chilly morning wind, red eyes studying me. Minutes passed yet he continued to stand where he was, terrorizing me. Where in the world is the rest of my team? Please, please come! I pleaded distraughtly to the heavens above.

That day I learnt that though fear may be paralyzing, when one was in a dire situation, the mind could be driven so crazy to a point where one simply snapped. And so for the first time in my entire miserable 17 years of life, I, Hyuuga Hinata, made the first move. I charged at the legendary Sharingan wielder, preparing my attack. Obviously, I never did manage to even touch him. He held on to me by my little throat, slamming me against the large tree I was resting under earlier. So this was my end. How depressing it is that the last person I see is the one who kills me, I thought bitterly.

"Interesting." Itachi stated, staring right into my pearly eyes.

I squeezed my eyes shut; perhaps my death would not be so bad if I did not look at my killer.

"Look at me!" He demanded and my eyes immediately flew open.

I should have known that Uchiha Itachi would be the kind of sadistic bastard who would want his victims to look at him as he slaughtered them. He did, after all, massacre his entire clan. My breaths thinned and I started choking as I felt him squeezing the life out of me. My hand instinctively reached out and grabbed his hand, trying to pry his fingers open. I was struggling to survive by reflex. So I did not really have a death wish, but it was just too bad that I was going to die either way.

"I could break your pretty neck if I wanted."

"I-I'm… s-sure you…c-can." I replied, gasping for air and he increased the pressure on his grip.

I could have sworn that I saw my life flash past before my very eyes and I was beginning to feel extremely light-headed. My lungs were burning. Why does dying have to be so painful? Where is everyone? My insides screamed.

"But I don't want to." Itachi smirked at me manically, releasing his vice grasp on my throat slightly.

Did he not want me dead? Oh no, I was right about him being a sadistic bastard, he was going to torture me to death. He reached out for my ponytail with his other hand, yanking violently at my ribbon, nearly snapping my fragile head off. My dark bluish hair fell all around my shoulders and face.

"Much better," Itachi whispered quietly into my ear.

Then I saw the blinding gleam of cold steel catching the sunlight. If he intended to slit my throat I hoped he that he would do it in one clean slice.

"I'll be taking this," He told me, holding up a lock of my dark blue hair.

What? He cut my hair. Was he trying to apply some heinous voodoo spell on me to make my already wretched life into a living hell? He was really too cruel. He tightened his hold around my neck again, cutting off my air supply.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan." He thanked me as though I had a willingly presented my hair to him.

I wheezed once more, dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Then the surroundings around me turned into a black mass.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto.

This fic is written through the eyes of Hinata and this is how I interpret her character to be like. I'm sure different people would have different opinions and views on how the characters should act because everyone would interpret the characters differently. So perhaps the characters may appear out of character to some of you. Also, I feel that sometimes the actual meaning of some phrases and conversations are slightly different after the translation and this may also be a reason why people have different takes on the characters. Anyway, I try to fit the characters into this fic so they may be somewhat different from the actual Naruto series. Moreover, this fic takes place a few years later and time changes people (I'll try my best to explain if need be).

I thank everyone who has read and reviewed my first chapter. ) Thank all those who pointed my mistakes out to me, especially Scented Candles. I hope to have all your continued support. The grammar may be a little weird because English is not my native language.

**Break Me, Destroy Me, But Don't Leave Me**

**Chapter Two**

Where was I? A large house stood before me and the garden around me was almost bare unlike the one belonging to the Hyuuga compound. It was a bright and cheery summer day and the ground beneath me glowed, bathed by the dazzling sunrays. The compound seemed devoid of human life at the moment and all was quiet save for the singing of crickets, their incessant songs were close to maddening. Everything around me was so foreign. So alien. Then I heard someone cry out. The voice seemed all too familiar, though I could not place where I had heard it before. I walked around the corner, towards where I had heard the cry and my strained ears picked up another voice. The new voice was fierce and threatening.

There before me was a young boy and a girl about the same age. The trembling girl was curled up, hugging her knees tightly towards her chin as she sobbed quietly. Her fearful sobs mirrored mine exactly. When she looked up I knew why, for that little girl was Hyuuga Hinata at aged three. What was this? A dream? A memory? I did not recall being here. The raven haired boy lifted his tiny pale fist, ready to hit the bawling girl, but as he swung his arm downwards, he was stopped. An older boy held a firm grip on the bully's arm, glancing down with an impassive look on his face.

"Brother, why did you stop me?" The younger boy yelled angrily.

"Why do you choose to pick on those weaker than you? You think you're so great, eh?" I was surprised by the voice; it was so cold and unfeeling for a boy his age.

"She was trespassing!"

"You could have told her to leave instead of attacking her first." Red eyes flared dangerously. Red eyes? This was the Uchiha household?

Suddenly, everything around me started to fade away rapidly, diffusing into an inky blackness. I heard a hushed humming of voices reeling around me and then a pungent smell of antiseptic filled my nostrils. The dull off-white ceiling greeted me when I opened my eyes.

"Hyuuga?" A soft, soothing voice called out to me.

I turned to the owner of that comforting voice, my head was screaming in pain with each movement that I made. I swallowed hard, an action I had always carried out instinctively when I grew nervous, and regretted it almost immediately. My throat throbbed with such raw soreness that it made me cry. I could not help it. My tears seemed to be of endless supply, it was always so easy for me to cry. The thought made me weep even more, after all, wasn't a Shinobi supposed to be able to mask his or her feelings? What kind of ninja would shed tears at the slightest amount of pain?

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked me as she gently shifted me into sitting position.

"Um..." My throat felt dry and scratchy.

"Inuzuka and Aburame found you unconscious at the training grounds. They have already left on the mission without you."

"B-but," I stopped myself, pain searing through my throat.

"Don't worry. They found someone to replace you. Hinata, do you remember who attacked you?"

I shook my head slightly, careful not to make any sudden movements that would further increase the pain I was already feeling. Of course I remembered who it was. Who in the right mind would forget something like that? Correction. Who would forget _someone_ like that? I immediately felt a little guilty for lying to her, but I reasoned with myself that I did not have much of a choice. What if Itachi killed her? I simply could not endanger an innocent life.

I was well enough to return home after a few hours of rest and allowed to leave when they finished the usual check-ups. The livid purple bruises on my delicate neck were still visible but other then that I was uninjured. I walked home, feeling miserable about myself. Some sort of reliable ninja I had become. Kiba and Shino had to find a replacement. Perhaps it was for the better, I would have only acted as an annoying hindrance on the mission.

The cold, imposing walls of the Hyuuga mansion greeted me as I continued my way back home. All I wanted to do now was to jump into my bed and hide away from this world. But of course, one could never hide away from a house full of Byakugan users. As I made my way back to my room, a commanding figure stood before me, blocking my path. I slowly forced my gaze to look up, dreading the vision that would greet me.

The cold, angular face frowned disapprovingly at me; frosty white eyes stared sternly into mine. I had to bite my lower lip to prevent it from quivering uncontrollably and I could already feel my palms turning clammy. He chose not to speak at once as he glared at me in silence, sizing me up. Seconds past by in the most excruciating way and I felt my shirt soaking up my perspiration. His eyelids lowered slightly and he let out a disappointed sigh, I thought I had detected a hint a worry that flickered in his eyes but I pushed the thought away.

"Hinata, tell me what to feel." He stated, cold face unchanging.

"W-what d-d-do you m-mea-" I, myself did not know what to feel.

"I am furious that someone would dare attack a Hyuuga. Yet. I am disappointed," my father cut me off.

Disappointment. That word was already a synonym with Hyuuga Hinata.

"You didn't even put up a fight! Do you want people to think that the Hyuugas are weak?" He was nearly shouting now. "You're a disgrace!"

Disgrace. Another word that I was often associated to. Was I really that disgraceful? Did everyone really see me this way? I hung my head, not wanting to face him, he probably did not want to see my pathetic face either.

"I-I'll t-try harder n-next t-time, f-f-father," I could barely mouth out the words with my lips trembling like crazy.

I waited for a crushing statement, a perhaps a slap on my face, but I received none. I looked up to face an empty hallway and sobbed bitterly. Had my father really given up on me? Was I so unworthy that my words didn't mean a thing to him anymore? He had not even bothered to reply to me. Sure, the painful words he used to lash out would hurt me badly, but walking away from me like this cut me deeper. I concluded that indifference was worst than hate. To have no feelings or emotions whatsoever in regards to his own daughter left me in utter grief and anguish.

Midnight blue locks fell to my feet and a kunai dropped despondently onto the white tiled floor with a resounding "clank". I glanced depressingly at my bathroom mirror and hated the portrait that I saw. The pale, useless girl looked back sadly with her tear streaked face. The dark hair framing her face was cut haphazardly and its jagged ends barely brushed across her shoulders.

I sat on my bed staring into the darkness that surrounded me. Hours ago I was contemplating on the events that had happened today, but now, there were no thoughts running through my mind. I simply stared and stared, not even voluntarily moving a muscle, not even noticing the Hyuuga male standing at my doorway looking in my direction.

"Hinata-chan," the low voice froze my blood as I jumped and hid behind my bed.

"Heh heh, what are you doing?" I saw my cousin's shoulders tremble a little from his quiet laughter. I let out a relieved sigh, just for a moment I thought it had been Itachi, their voices were slightly similar.

"Um, nothing… nothing Neji-niisan," I replied timidly.

He looked a little annoyed as he walked in, closing my bedroom door silently. Oh dear, did I just piss him off? Now he's going to hate me again. I was twiddling with my index fingers nervously, a childhood habit that I had not grew out of.

"Hmmph, I told you not to call me niisan," he sat on my bed, frowning slightly.

"S-sorry, Neji-niisan," I apologized and groaned at my mistake. He was probably royally pissed with me now. "I meant Neji-sama." I hastily corrected myself.

"Neji-kun."

"Huh?" I looked up at him, confused.

"Call me Neji-kun," my cousin told me, "We've grown closer so its alright to address me that way," he turned to me and a little smile danced across his lips.

"Neji…kun," I tested, it was awkward to say that but maybe in time I would get used to it.

"So what were you doing?" Neji asked me again looking at my face carefully, then, his smile dropped. "What did you do to your hair?"

"I cut it. I-I thought it w-would be a n-nice change." That was not enough to convince him, however he did not pursue further.

"Aren't you going to tell me what you were doing?"

"Nothing… really. Just staring." I answered him with a hushed murmur.

"You should be sleeping after this morning's ordeal," his brows furrowed, "Who was it who attacked you anyway? I swear that I'll skin him alive."

I could not possibly tell him, Itachi was definitely a much better fighter than Neji-kun. Sure, Neji was the Hyuuga genius, but from my short confrontations with _the_ Uchiha, I knew that Neji was no match for him.

"I can't remember," shifting my eyes downwards, my fingers played nervously with my bed sheets.

Neji grabbed my wrists and forced me to look at him. His face was dangerously serious, "Don't lie to me, Hinata. I swore to protect you and I will make sure that bastard dies a slow and painful death."

No you won't. He will skin _you_ alive. I thought dismally to myself.

"I don't know," I whispered sadly, pulling myself away from him, fresh tears brimming my eyes.

"Hinata-chan, please don't cry. I only want to protect you. It is not only my duty but also my wish that you'll be safe." Neji comforted me, his arms embraced me, patting my back.

I felt uncomfortable in his arms, I could not understand why because this was not the first time he had hugged me. However, this hug appeared different to me, it seemed more intimate. Maybe it was because we were in my room _and_ on my bed, with the bedroom door closed. Goodness, we were on my bed. This was not appropriate behavior even for close relatives. I gently pushed him away, not wanting him to get insulted or offended. He probably forgot the fact that we were on my bed.

"Why are you pushing me away? First, you lie to me and now you push me away?" Neji glanced into my pearly eyes, a vaguely pained look reached his eyes.

Oh no, I had not meant to hurt him. I mentally scolded myself for being so insensitive, I would feel hurt if someone pushed me away too. After all, though it was a feeling I had grown accustomed to, I never liked it.

"I-I don't… um.. I-its j-just that… it's not appropriate." I held my breath, wondering how he would reply.

"What do you mean? How come your stutter is back?" He questioned, moving closer to me.

Is he even aware of his actions? I thought, shifting back away from him. I was not one bit relaxed with this closeness.

"Am I making you nervous?" He grinned at me.

What was that? I could not decipher the grin he gave me, it was unlike all those friendly ones he had given me before. There was a sinister feel to that smile, but not sinister like the one Itachi gave me. Stay back! I wanted to say, but chose not to. He could just be showing brotherly affection and I should not be driving him away like that. Why was I thinking so badly about Neji-kun? I was a little angry with myself. I was sure that he meant well, he was one of the few people I knew who cared for me. But still, I backed away from him.

"Hinata-chan," He grabbed me.

What was he trying to do? Please don't hurt me, I prayed silently as I closed my eyes.

"What are you trying to do? You almost fell off the bed."

"Oh?" I squeaked, feeling my face flush up.

"You should get some rest. Tomorrow I want some answers." He finally stood up to leave.

I quickly buried myself under my covers, as though trying to cover my embarrassment. How could I even think about such negative thoughts about my dear cousin?

"Goodnight, Hinata-chan. Sleep well."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto.

Once again, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed for me and please continue to support my story. Reading your reviews really motivate me. I had quite a hard time writing this chapter because my brother kept talking to me, it was so frustrating because I kept forgetting what to write!

A bit of Hinata's stubbornness in hopefully shown in this chapter. I've read many fics that capitalize on her shyness (which is cute), but lots of people somehow forget that Hinata has a strong fighting spirit. She's really a complex character and she's so hard to figure out.

**Break Me, Destroy Me, But Don't Leave Me**

**Chapter Three**

_For years I've been watching and waiting. For days I've been longing and yearning. Perhaps it is time that I stop. No, you taught me never to give up. And so, I vow never to give you up.

* * *

_

Block. Dodge. Strike. I back flipped as Naruto nearly slammed his fist into my chest. It had been months since I last sparred with him and he had already gotten so much faster that I could barely keep up with him. My chest rose and fell with my deep breathing, I was having difficulty catching my breath and there was Naruto, standing in front of me hardly panting at all. He flashed his fox-like grin at me, causing me to breathe even harder. That smile was still able to send me blushing after all these years. I gave him a nervous little half smile as there was nothing much I could do. All train of thought had already left my mind the moment he smiled at me and my body was rendered immobile by his dazzling teeth and delightful blue eyes.

"Hey Hinata, you alright? Need to take a break? Your face is kind of flushed."

Say something funny. Something interesting. I commanded myself. Make him laugh.

"N-no, w-we should… ah… continue," I told him, my eyes on the ground, feeling my blush creeping to my ears.

"Alright. Let me know when you want to stop."

I was irritated with myself, I felt like some stupid fan girl going gaga over some guy. I should not waste my time over such trivial matters.

Naruto was moving in for an attack and I watched his movements with my Byakugan, concentrating on how to counter him. This was not the time to act like a raving fan girl, this was serious business. He came charging head on towards me, both fists balled up by his sides. I held my ground, waiting for him to come closer because the Jyuken fighting style was a close combat technique. Closer. Closer.

Both my arms moved around me swiftly in a blur, Naruto was trying to attack me from all angles and it was times like this when I would thank God for my Byakugan vision. He lashed out his left leg, catching me off guard, tripping me and I fell gracelessly onto the rough sandy ground. Apparently, I was not concentrating hard enough, I should had seen that kick coming since I had 360 degree vision.

Stop messing around, Hinata. I told myself angrily. I have to become stronger, for the clan's sake, for my father's sake… for my sake. I cannot disappoint Naruto. I promised him that I'll be stronger. Yet, here I am, fell by a single, effortless kick. I've got to be tougher than this. I may be born a weakling, but that doesn't mean I must live as one. That doesn't mean I must die as one. I have to prove them all wrong.

I got up almost immediately, ignoring the sharp pain going through my shin as I readied myself for another attack. I sidestepped and avoided Naruto's incoming punches, spinning around his sturdy frame; I managed to deliver to two strikes to his unguarded back before he could dodge. Dodging, he tried stabbing my legs which were open to attack with his kunai. I leaped out of the way just in time only to grabbed and pinned down by Naruto. What? A clone. I was fighting a clone all this while, I should have seen him perform his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. What was wrong with me? How could I have fallen for such a simple trick? I felt my cheeks glowing pink once more as I realized how close I was to Naruto. He's holding me in his arms, I was practically screaming in my mind. He looked straight into my pallid eyes, his azure eyes gleaming, suddenly filled with concern.

"Ermm… Are you hurt?" He asked me, eyebrows arched uncertainly.

"O-oh, I'm fine. Y-you can let me go," I responded, ashamed of myself.

He let me go hesitantly, as though afraid that I would fall once his arms left me. As he pulled himself away, I felt my ribbon snap and my hair fell to my shoulders. Naruto gasped in horror as he stared wide eyed at me. Noooo! Why does he have to see me with my horridly cut hair? My mind panicked, I had decided to cut my hair some other day and tied it up, hoping that no one would notice. I massaged my temples soothingly, trying to calm myself down. A kunoichi should not be having such useless and vain thoughts; I should be focused on my training to become a better shinobi. Naruto seemed to take notice of my grief stricken face and looked extremely guilty, making me feel even more so guilty about myself.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan, I'll buy you a new ribbon."

So he wasn't aware of my bad hair? Or was he just being nice to me? Either way I was thoroughly embarrassed.

"Its o-okay, Naruto-kun," I assured him as I desperately tied up my hair with what was left of the black ribbon.

"Oh, alright. Hey! It's almost dinner time, why don't we go eat?" He seemed to recover rather quickly from the earlier shock.

I nodded in agreement and followed quietly behind him as fresh new thoughts flooded my mind.

"I wonder what kind of hairstyle Naruto-kun likes?" I mumbled to myself unknowingly.

Oh my God, did I just say that out loud?

"Huh? What hair, Hinata-chan?" Naruto turned around and stared at me.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

Maybe I should really ask him.

"Really? Hehe, maybe I should get my ears checked, eh? Sometimes I can't even hear what you say," he grinned at me and continued walking towards Ichiraku Ramen.

Sometimes he could not hear what I was saying? How many times? Half the time? All the time? I looked up at his retreating figure and hurried after him.

The usual dinnertime crowd greeted us when we arrived at the ramen house and we took our seats. Naruto, being his usual loud self, screamed his order excitedly. I could feel myself shrinking and squirming uncomfortably in my seat as the entire restaurant turned to stare at us. A friendly nudge to my ribcage made me look up and murmur my order hastily.

"Stupid dobe. Why do you always have to be so loud?" A familiar voice shot out, catching both of our attention.

A teen clad in a navy blue cast an irritated glare at Naruto, his cold face scowling irately. Sasuke? Here in Ichiraku Ramen? I thought he didn't like ramen, at least that was what Naruto had told me.

"You baka! Why do you have to go whenever I go? Are you stalking me?"

"Why the hell would I do that? Anyway, I came here first you know," the Uchiha gave Naruto a smug smirk.

"Sasuke! You think you can make me look stupid!"

"But you are," the raven haired boy taunted.

"Since when did you eat at Ichiraku Ramen?"

I kept my eyes on the bowl of miso ramen placed on the table before me, my fingers fiddling nervously with my chopsticks. I was famished from the training earlier, but still I did not touch the food. With so many pairs of eyes looking this way, I was too nervous to eat.

"Naruto you don't have to shout all the time. Look, you're embarrassing Hinata."

I immediately turned my head the moment my name was mentioned. Naruto stared at me with his liquid blue eyes, making me wish that I hadn't looked his way. My heart was already on overdrive and my cheeks were burning.

"I'm not embarrassing you, am I?" Naruto pouted, sending my blush ten times deeper.

"N-no. Of course not."

"See?" Naruto turned back to Sasuke, sticking his tongue out childishly.

"Che. She's just being nice."

"Oy, Sasuke! Lighten up. So how's training? Think you can defeat your bro?"

My insides churned unpleasantly at the mention of the older surviving Uchiha and my appetite suddenly diminished. It was funny how a mere reference to Itachi could have such an adverse effect on me. It had made me feel sick enough to run home. Why? It was probably the fear. Fear had a way of being paralyzing. How many missions in the world were left uncompleted because of it? How many lives lost? How many families destroyed? I had left so many things undone just because of fear.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sasuke growled.

"Why do you have to kill him anyway? I think making his life a living hell would be a better revenge."

Sasuke and I turned at looked at Naruto incredulously. Since when did Naruto ever think this way? Sasuke continued to look at Naruto, unmoving. His mind seemed to be processing the many thoughts running through it, his lips moved vaguely, trying to muster up a reply. But Sasuke remained silent and walked off abruptly, leaving two of us and a cold bowl of half eaten shrimp ramen behind. Naruto merely shrugged and moved on to his second bowl of ramen.

"N-naruto-kun?" His name drifted from my soft quivering lips.

I bit my lip in frustration, exasperated with how nervous I was in his presence. Why was I making myself feel so depressed? Shouldn't I be overjoyed by just sitting beside him eating ramen? Why did I find it so hard to ask him a simple question? Why can't I be like other girls who are brave enough to announce their affections towards the one that they love?

"Yeah?" Came the muffled reply.

"Do-do y-you… like…erm t-t-think I look b-better with…ah… s-short or l-long hair?" I silently cursed my stutter.

"Huh? I don't know… you always had short hair so I wouldn't know how you would look like with long hair. But Sakura looks good with long hair so maybe…"

I felt as if time stopped and somehow the noisy buzz of the ramen house seemed to fade away. My heart sank and my throat when dry, my gut was entangling itself into tight, painful knots. For minutes I sat stiffly on the stool, at a loss, not knowing how to react or feel. I had kept my hair long since I was fourteen and the last time my hair in a short tomboy style was a year before that. Hadn't he noticed me all these years? Didn't he say that he liked me during the chuunin exams? I clenched my wavering fists so hard that my knuckles were white, my fingernails dug into my palm, imprinting thin red marks. Was I so blinded after all these years? Of course he still liked that pretty pink haired Sakura. A bitter lumped had already formed in my throat and the tears in my eyes were threatening to flow freely. I breathed sharply, trying to suck off any agony displayed on my face, trying to block out all negative thoughts, willing myself to be strong. I forced my legs to move and bowed to Naruto, indicating to him my departure and scurried out of the restaurant.

I was oblivious to my surroundings as I made my way home, my mind numbed but my heart was slowly being ripped apart with the sudden realization. It was not so bad, was it? At least he's my friend. Somehow that thought further amplified the torture going on in my heart. It had hurt so much for him to be by my side knowing that I could never have him. I was walking faster and soon I found myself running home, defeated. My sloppy steps tapped the hard pavement unsteadily, the erratic rhythm reverberating in my ears.

_I was not special to Uzumaki Naruto._

I scampered clumsily.

_I never was.

* * *

_

My pillow was soaked with my tears but I did not bother shifting my head which rested sadly on its cottony softness. I lay there for hours, pearly eyes closed with a steady stream of crystalline tears ever flowing. The Hyuuga household had turned deadly quiet moments ago and all sign of activity had long ceased. I stayed motionless, emotionally exhausted, trying to hopefully drift into a pleasant slumber, wishing to leave my current nightmare. Sleep overcame me comfortably, but I was soon tossed into my constantly disturbing dreamscape.

I was still crying but when I looked up, my ragged sobs were gradually reduced into tiny sniffs. I was sitting beside a calm meandering river, captivated by the clear greenly waters that revealed several fish with their silver scales glimmering delightfully. For once my dreamscape had such a peaceful setting and I basked in its soothing atmosphere, listening to the tranquil rush of running water. Alas, the relaxing mood took an ominous twist when I felt the hairs on my back rise, sensing the unwelcome presence. The air around me stirred uneasily, growing thick and heavy, dispelling all sense of serenity.

Before I could turn to see the intruder, I felt myself locked in a warm embrace. How comforting it was, it reminded me of how my mother used to soothe my childish fears. It was not an awkward hug like the one I shared with my cousin Neji the night before. In fact, it felt so right that I buried my head into the velvety folds, seeking solace. I inhaled the heady forest scent, feeling my arms creep up to return the embrace.

"Feeling better, Hinata-chan?" The soothing male voice purred into my ear.

_Male voice?_ My body halted all movement.

"Surprised to see me, hmm?" Pale slender fingers caught my chin, turning my face upwards, "I hope it's a pleasant surprise."

"Itachi."

He nodded faintly in response, a chilly smile forming slowly across his defined features. He seemed to take immense delight in terrorizing me, my previous nightmares were no doubt less disturbing then this.

"Why do you cry so?" He continued his nerve wrecking interrogation, fingers stroking my face gently, causing my body to tremble violently under his touch.

This is just a dream. This isn't real. I managed to calm myself. Its alright, perhaps I could wish him away or something. Go away, go way, go away. Ack, he's still here. Everything seems so real, I can practically feel his sinister touch on me.

"He broke my heart. Naruto-kun…" I told him, surprising myself that I could even speak, even more shocking was the disappearance of my nervous stutter.

"Why?"

"I love… but… he doesn't," my voice finally broke as I choked on my tears.

It pained me so much to think about it. Why did everyone I love leave me? Even my first childhood crush was long dead.

"He never saw me there," I whispered biting my lip so hard that I tasted blood.

"That's because it wasn't meant to be, Hinata-chan."

"I can change…" I assured myself, trying to break free from his vice grip

"You don't have to. Hinata-chan, do you remember your first love?" Itachi smiled cynically at me as he questioned me, he made no effort to stop my struggles.

"He's dead, now please, let me go," my muscles strained under the effort I put them through as I wiggled my way out of the embrace.

"You sure of that?"

I started walking away from him, yet the Uchiha continue to sit there, crimson eyes boring into my back. My mind raced back to my depressing childhood, thinking of a certain boy who had saved me once. It was silly, I didn't even know his name, I remembered that I merely followed him around sometimes. I turned to Itachi and he remained perched on the rock eyeing me carefully.

"You killed him."

"When?"

"The Uchiha massacre." I stated blankly. If only I was this confident in real life.

"Who was he?" Itachi stood up, the bored look had disappeared from his features and he seemed mildly intrigued.

"I… don't know," I felt like the stupidest person in the world.

"Feh. I see," he stood in front of me, "You know, Hinata-chan. You used to follow me around when you were little," he mentioned a matter-of-factly, waving his hand as though dismissing the thought.

No way! I was never in love in Uchiha Itachi. How could that sweet boy grow into this, this insane psychopathic killer? That boy was nothing like this cold, crazed blood lusty creature before me. Well, he did look like him, but he was an Uchiha so the family resemblance must have been there.

"Hinata," he glared at him with those petrifying pair of eyes.

Please God, just make me disappear now. Make me wake up! A glare like that could have me scarred for life!

"Hinata!" He grabbed me forcefully, shaking the life out of my tiny frame, "How dare you cut your hair!"

"What?" The word barely left my lips as he spun me around to have my back facing him.

I felt a brutal tug to my hair and a quick swish of a blade near my neck.

"You will grow your hair long again. For_ me_," Itachi hissed menacingly into my ear.

I sat up in my bed, cradling my dizzy head, hugging my shuddering, perspiration drenched body. It was a just a dream, I chanted shakily to myself over and over again. Taking small timid steps, I crept towards my bathroom, turning on the lights before I entered. Splashing cold water onto my face, I looked at my pitiable reflection in the mirror.

My blood froze.

I felt my jaw slacken in terror as my hands touched my new evenly trimmed hair. It was a dream. It _had_ to be.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto.

I'm really sorry that this chapter took a long time to put up. But hey, it's finally up! Thank you for all your encouraging reviews, it really helped me a lot. I lost this chapter when I reformatted my computer and I almost thought of giving up. Well, maybe not give up but write it later… much later. However, I got reviews asking me to update and that motivated me to rewrite it! Thanks a bunch!

There's another Neji moment in this chapter, but don't think too much about it! Hehehe.

* * *

**Break Me, Destroy Me, But Don't Leave Me**

**Chapter Four**

_I believe that everyone born to this world should be free. And I do wish to set you free._

"Fractures to the right forearm and right femur. Both wrists broken. And a mild concussion," I muttered to myself as I examined the unconscious Chuunin, "You'll be up and running in no time."

The hospital was relatively empty and quiet with the constant trickle of shinobis entering to have their mild injuries fixed. The slight sanitary smell of antibacterial soap which filled its clean hallways was a scent that I had grown accustomed to, in fact, I daresay that it calmed my nerves. The hospital was a place that I enjoyed working in, caring for people and then basking in their sincere gratefulness. It made me feel worthy, for once I was doing something that others would appreciate and not scorn at my supposed weakness or uselessness.

My quiet steps echoed off the dull white walls of the vacant corridors. The activity of the hospital had gone awfully quiet now that Konoha was enjoying its peace. Not that I was one to complain, I liked the serene silence that now accompanied the medical center which was unlike the chaotic mess that it had been years ago during the times of war. However, it also meant that I was not needed as much at hospital and that I had to perform various missions. Missions which usually involved fighting and the occasional killing. I grimaced at the thought; I was never much of a fighter, much less a killer.

A familiar loud voice reached my ears as I walked to the main waiting area. Naruto, I told myself, stopping my stroll midway. I had avoided him like a plague the last two days, canceling my training sessions with him and seeking solace in the hospital. I activated my Byakugan and spotted him standing at the counter speaking to the receptionist. There beside him stood a certain pink haired girl… Sakura. My heart tugged uncomfortably, as though indicating for me to turn and leave. Even though I knew that he was clueless about my circumstance, I still could not bear to face him, especially not with her around.

Perhaps I could sneak pass them. Arrggghhh, they're coming this way. I saw them walking towards the passageway I was in. In my fast panicking state, I mindlessly snuck into the nearest room, a ward holding some wounded ninja. I stood behind one of the double doors, not noticing the sleeping form as I tried to gain my composure. Just when my heart rate was normalizing, the other double door swung openly violently and in stepped Naruto and Sakura.

"Hinata-chan! Are you here to see Sasuke too?" Naruto's thunderous voice overwhelmed my trembling stature. I was amazed that my timid soul had not yet left my body because of the utter shock I had experienced.

"No, I work here…sometimes," I choked, barely overcoming the sudden speech impediment I had.

"Yeah right. I bet you're here in take advantage of my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura growled angrily at me and I died inside a thousand times over.

"Sakura-Chan, you know Hinata is one of the few girls who are smart enough not to fall for that bastard."

"How dare you speak of my beloved Sasuke like that?"

"P-please don't shout. T-this i-is a hospital…"

"Yeah, people are trying to get some sleep," an awaken and visibly irritated Sasuke glared at them from his bed.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! I shouldn't have asked Naruto along," the pink-haired ninja practically bounced to the scowling boy's side.

I bowed quickly to Naruto and took my leave, hands moving to my face to cup my burning cheeks. Walking out of the hospital with hurried steps, I sighed to myself. When I was little, my mother would pinch my cheeks every time I let out a sigh. "Don't do that Hinata-chan, sighing will shorten your life," she would scold me. I never once asked her why and I never really understood the reason why she told me that. Perhaps she wanted me to be happy, to look up and think positive. A sad smile spread across my face as I tried to remember her soft voice.

"There you are, Hinata-chan!"

I jerked my head up immediately to the greeting and found Kiba and Shino standing before me.

"Ah. Kiba-kun. Shino-kun," I bowed politely to each of them as I said their names. They told me long ago that such formalities were not needed, but I could not help myself. Being polite was so much a part of me that it had became an instinct, an old habit that I could not drop.

"I'm glad that you're well, Hinata-chan," my dog-like friend chuckled, giving a friendly squeeze to my shoulder.

"I'm so happy to see you two back safely. How was the mission?"

Kiba's smile faltered slightly and his eyes darted quickly to Shino then back to me. My fingers started to fiddle with the hem of my shirt unconsciously as I felt the quiet tension begin to rise.

"Hinata-chan," my head turned nervously to Shino, wide eyes questioning him.

"Be careful." Shino was never one to say much, always leaving people to guess his intentions and thoughts.

"Please go on, Shino-kun," I whispered hoarsely, unable to read his thoughts.

"Hinata-chan, it's just that we have information that the Akatsuki gang may be around this area," Kiba informed me.

"Don't worry yourself too much, we'll protect you." He gave my shoulder another reassuring squeeze.

"Besides, the Akatsuki has no reason to come after you," Shino added.

I made a silent prayer, hoping that Shino was right.

* * *

A few silvery rays of the moon managed to penetrate the dense Konoha foliage, illuminating the damp forest floor. The air was cool against my skin and a gentle night breeze swept across the training grounds. It was comfortably quiet except for the sound of a heavy even breathing that was almost inaudible to my sensitive ears. I stayed in the shadows, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible even though I knew that I was noticed. 

His movements were so swift; he was but a white blur to my eyes as he darted from tree to tree, hitting them soundlessly. I continued to watch in childlike awe as the hardwood trees swayed and creaked painfully in response. He repeated his routine, this time moving even faster. I activated my Byakugan and concentrated on watching his fluid movements, analyzing his every move and his chakra flow.

It's surprising how much one can learn from simply studying how others train. My father would ask me to watch Neji train, but whenever I tried to do so; my cousin would chase me away, telling me that I was too pathetic and unworthy to even watch him. If my father had found out what he had done, I was sure that Neji would have been punished severely. But I never told my father. Was it because I was too kind-hearted and did not want Neji to get hurt? After all, everyone knew that Hinata-chan was such a nice girl, right? Perhaps I was too ashamed of myself. I too, had my pride and a main house member being threatened by a branch house member was unheard of. That was years ago and as time passed, things changed, some for the better, some for the worse. Neji became less hostile and actually tolerated my presence after the Chuunin exams. It was not long before he had in fact become rather friendly towards me. He even insisted that I train with him. However, I must admit that I was still not truly comfortable around him; I often wondered whether he had some hidden agenda. Maybe I was just being my usual paranoid self, or perhaps I had admired him so much that his strong presence made me nervous and ashamed of myself.

I heard the distressing snapping of branches as the tree before leaned dangerously towards my direction. Wasting no time, I immediately leaped from where I was hiding and heard a resounding thump as the large tree fell, shaking the ground slightly on impact. I averted my pearly eyes from the fallen tree and found Neji leaning lazily against a rock, a slight smirk on his face.

"At least that got your attention," he murmured amusingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Neji-niisan. I'll be more alert next time," I apologized, bowing quickly.

"Hmmph," he frowned, stepping forward, "Hinata-chan, I am not your brother."

"Ah… I'm so sorry Neji," I caught myself before I blurted out the honorific.

"So what were you thinking about? You were rather distracted," he walked and stopped right in front of me. I could already feel my knees beginning to buckle.

"Ermm… i-it's really nothing, Neji-niisan," I stuttered, slapping myself in my mind for breaking out in my nervous stammer.

"Right," he frowned again, eyes narrowing, as though he was trying to read my mind.

"You smell like flowers."

"What?" my eyes widened in shock, not believing what he just said.

"Why are you so surprised, I am merely being truthful to you. And you should be honest to me as well."

I stood in front of him, unmoving, not knowing exactly what I should do. Neji had been acting very strangely towards me for the past few weeks. I just could not understand his intentions.

"I'm waiting."

"Just thinking about old times," I sighed, hoping that he would not probe further.

"What about them?" he asked, dropping himself onto the ground.

I looked down at him uneasily. Why was he sitting on the ground? Did it mean that he wanted to talk for long? He motioned at me to sit beside him and pulled me down when I hesitated.

"Sometimes you can be so stubborn," his fingers pressed lightly against my wrist, not letting me go.

"I'm sorry Neji-nii-"

"Don't call me niisan," he stated blankly, "and you don't have to apologize. So tell me what you were thinking about?"

"Well, you know, just some past experiences… Neji-nii… kun."

"Painful experiences?"

I glanced at him timidly, unsure of my self.

"Go on. You can tell me," he smiled.

I looked down at the forest floor, collecting my thoughts.

"You don't trust me?"

"Of course I do!" I snapped my head back up at him.

"Good," he held onto my shoulders and forced me to face him, "Hinata-chan, you're going to be eighteen soon. You got to be surer of yourself, okay?"

I nodded my head uneasily, it scared me that I was almost eighteen, nearly an adult. I felt like I was growing up too fast and that I could not handle it.

"Hinata-chan, you got to prove them wrong, alright? I'll help you," his white eyes mirrored mine, except that his was full of assurance and confidence and mine was brimming with childish uncertainty.

"I'll help you," he repeated, trying his best to reassure me, "I'll be here for you."

Uncertain as I was, Neji's words managed to soothe the reservations I held in my heart. At least I know that there was someone there for me.

"Thank you," I said whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

I gasped when I felt his unexpected embrace. I sat still and held my breath, even though the hug was awkward, I was glad that he showed such concern. This was certainly a side of Neji I never believed had existed.

"I'll protect you," he told me as he released me, "But you got to help me first."

"How can I help?"

"This," he removed his forehead protector and pointed at his curse seal.

"Of course, Neji-kun. I promised you," I told him.

As heir to the Hyuuga household, I would be taught on how to remove the curse seal on my eighteenth birthday and I made a secret promise to Neji two years ago that I would set him free.

"You didn't forget," he hugged me again, "You didn't forget."

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter 4. The next few chapters will perhaps won't be so light-hearted and dark secrets are to be revealed. Stay tuned! 


	5. Chapter 5

Morning had finally came, ending my restless sleep

Morning had finally came, ending my restless sleep. I sat up in my bed groggily, the lack of sleep apparent in my subtle features. I smiled a little as I wished myself a "Happy birthday". Today was not going to be so bad, I assured myself. I slowly climbed out of bed, threading lightly to my bathroom. The air was chilly from the downpour of the night before and the smell of rain invigorated my senses, waking me up as I continued with my daily morning ritual.

Should I put on my best outfit? I mused, staring critically at my pale portrait in the mirror. My best clothes were nothing extravagant or beautifully special. As heir to the Hyuuga household, people would think otherwise. However, my best garment was just a simple plain silk, lilac kimono with a navy blue obi. I heard a timid knock on my door and an uneasy silence ensued as the person awaited for my permission to enter.

"Yes? You may enter," I said kindly, feeling strange for speaking for the first time that day.

A diminutive girl shuffled nervously into the room, putting on a brave smile, "Happy birthday, Hinata-sama. I am here to help you prepare for the ceremony."

I smiled, she was such a dear, as I handed her my obi and started getting into my lilac kimono.

"Thank you for helping me, Yuki," I said, trying to make the servant girl more comfortable around me.

She smiled, "You're always so nice, Hinata-sama."

"Oh, don't say that, I'm sure the others treat you well."

"Well… not really. I get scolded and beaten a lot for being too slow," Yuki said sadly.

I looked at her pitifully and felt anger rising up in me. It was such a disgrace to know that my family abused their servants. Weren't we supposed to be noble and righteous? I sighed, looking at how my father treated me; I knew the Hyuuga name was just a façade for the noble, righteous and all things supposedly good.

In no less than half and hour, I was ready and fully dressed. I wore light makeup as Yuki had insisted on it and said that I should look prettier for my birthday. I ventured to the great hall with the little servant girl scurrying behind me in small steps. My hands paused for a moment as I stood in front of the doors, its intricate designs staring back at me. I studied the delicate artwork on those doors, steadying my breathing as I entered to face the elder council.

No, there were no shouts of "Happy birthday, Hinata!" Nor were there any sounds of joyous, merry-making. I was greeted by cold and severe stares and a deafening silence. They were all there already, every single last one of them seated in two great rows, with my father right in the middle. My father's perpetual frown drew into an unpleased scowl. I stiffened slightly; I wasn't late now, was I? Why did he always have to have such a negative mood about him whenever it was something to do with me? It was my birthday, darn it! I was not one to curse much, but sometimes my dad was so frustrating.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama. You have arrived just in time," one of my uncles stepped out to greet me, smiling faintly but kept the rest of his expressions serious.

"Let us start then. We haven't got all day," my father's booming voice called out impatiently.

"Of course, Father," I said, bowing down with respect and walking up to the table to take my seat.

--

I knew Neji was waiting in my room before I even entered it. True, that he did hide his chakra but I knew that this was the moment he had been waiting for his entire life. So I was not surprised to see him standing by my window sill, grazing out, his expression unreadable as always. He did not move when I entered or walked up towards him as he appeared to be contemplating on something of grave importance.

"Hinata-chan," Neji murmured quietly, his eyes glazed over as he was in deep thought, "Happy birthday."

He pointed to a purple box on my dresser, "your present."

"Oh, thank you Neji-um-kun," I walked over and picked it up, surprised at how heavy the box was. "What is it?"

"Go ahead and open it," Neji replied, eyes still gazing out of the window.

"Oh no, I can't open in front of you. Its rude. I'll save it for later," I smiled at him, delighted that he got me a gift.

"Neji-nii, I mean Neji-kun," I said, unsure of my voice, "are you ready?" The last few words came out in merely a whisper.

This time he turned towards me, what best described as a smile spread across his stoic features. I felt my blood run cold; there was something creepy about that smile. I slapped myself mentally, here I am thinking poorly of Neji again. I just was not used to Neji smiling, all my life I hardly ever saw him smile which was probably why I thought it so strange and unreal.

"Now, Hinata-chan," he towered over me, looking down into my pearly orbs.

"Yes, now. Um… Neji-kun. It might hurt a little. Please forgive me," I started to mumble, swallowing my words. I was amazed that he could understand what I had said, knowing how inaudible I must have sounded.

"Don't be silly, Hinata-chan, I know you will never hurt me," Neji replied.

"But Neji-"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. You said you'll help me right?" Neji cupped my chin in one of his hands, forcing me to look up at him. I was shocked by the sudden contact and stepped away.

"Hinata-chan? Are you afraid of me?" He asked, his eyebrows rose questioningly.

"Oh no, sorry. Just a bit nervous about it," it was not entirely a lie. I was scared that I would mess up and he would remain trapped forever.

"I know you can do this, Hinata-chan," he said encouragingly.

Neji undid his forehead protector that constantly hid his curse seal and knelt down before me. My heart rate quickened as I tried to recall the steps in unlocking the seal. Focus, Hinata! Focus! I closed my eyes in deep concentration, I suddenly found it harder to breathe as I manipulated my chakra. My fingertips were barely touching Neji's forehead and I felt a warm glow around my hands. Something pulled against my fingers, moving my hands away, the tugging force grew stronger. I gritted my teeth as I started a little tug-of-war session. Maybe I wasn't strong enough to do this. No! I must concentrate! With renewed vigour, I focused my chakra to my fingers once again and pulled.

--

I struggled to open my eyes as a dull ache swam through my head. I stood up wearily, holding my head in my hands, trying to soothe the pain my cranium bore. What had happened? Confusion consumed me as I tried to remember the events earlier. Oh, Neji! I snapped my head up, suddenly alert and scanned my bedroom. He was no where to be seen. I wondered if it had worked. Did I hurt him? Did I kill him? I scratched out the last thought, there was no way I could have killed Neji. Besides, his body was not lying around in my room. I found it unusual that the door to my room was left open. Why would Neji do that? I walked out and was greeted by surreal quietness. My eyes grew wide with frantic. Blood! The sick metallic smell of blood invaded my nostrils.

"Neji!" I cried out running down the hallway as the vile blood stench grew stronger, overwhelming my senses.

"Neji?" I stopped short, seeing a body on the floor. No, it was not Neji. But, something else was wrong.

"Hideki-sama!" I recognized the figure slumped over as one of the elders.

I ran towards my granduncle and reached out for him, recoiling immediately after contacting with his cool skin. He was dead. He must have been lying there for a few hours since his body had already stiffened. What was happening? Why hadn't anyone noticed that Hideki-sama was attacked and even worst, dead! I ran towards the great hall, I needed to inform someone or surely someone would know what was going on around here.

I crumbled to the floor and felt my insides churned, looking at the scene before me. This was a nightmare. The smell of blood was so strong now that I blocked my nose, forcing myself to breathe through my mouth. I could taste the air that seemed drenched with blood. I choked, almost throwing up; my eyes could not tear themselves away from the horror.

The rest of the elders were in the grand hall, slain. All of them, lying, unmoving in sticky pools of red fluid. My father! A single thought cried out in my head, ripping all other thoughts aside. I ran straight to his limp body, not caring that I had stained my best kimono with the crimson liquid.

"Father!" I heaved his torso up against my lap, looking fearfully at him as his head simply lolled to the side.

"Father!" I screamed again, not noticing that I was already shedding salty tears.

"Please! What's happening?" My shouts were frantic, my head was spinning. Tears blurred out my vision as I started gasping for air. Wake up, Hinata! Wake up!

"Father?" I questioned again, shaking his limp body. By this time, I was all out bawling.

"Why are you crying, Hinata-chan?" A husky voice entered my ears. I was crying so loudly I wasn't sure if I had heard it. I immediately soften my sobs and glanced around, my eyes fixated on a tall, lone figure. I wiped the tears from my eyes, clearing my vision and stared at him, lips quivering, hands shaking.

"Are you sad, Hinata-chan?" No concern rested in his voice as he spoke to me.


End file.
